


Operation Osculation

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace signed Danny up for a kissing booth. But where are all the customers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Osculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/gifts).



> This is all Huntress69's fault. All her fault. Blame her. :)
> 
> ~~~

Danny watched the people walking by, all enjoying the fall weather. This being Hawaii, the fall weather was the same as the winter, spring and summer weather, of course. But Grace's school had decided to have a Fall Festival anyway--never mind that the hay looked ridiculous spread around palm trees and hibiscus.

He leaned on the shelf in his booth, trying to look like he wasn't mortally offended. Not by the Hawaiian definition of fall, but by the fact that his booth was not busy. In fact, he had yet to have one customer.

Granted, when Grace had told him she'd signed him up for a kissing booth, Danny had been apoplectic, though he'd taken care to be firm but not angry when he'd told her signing people up for things without asking was wrong. But he would not let her down. If that meant an afternoon of kissing strangers, well, he had a stash of antibiotics and enough Purell to wipe himself down with that he should be fine. And maybe he'd get lucky and actually meet someone. 

He didn't hold out a lot of hope for that last one, but then he was a realist. He recognized the chance of that was slim. He had not, however, anticipated the particular humiliation of no one wanting to kiss him. Okay, so maybe he wasn't Steve McGarrett, but he was hardly bereft of good looks. Even if Grace's school community seemed to be immune to his charms.

Grace herself had run off a few minutes ago, something about having to check on a thing. He hadn't quite caught her explanation, but she'd been with Laura and Laura's mom, so he wasn't worried. Lonely, yes. Worried, no.

A trio of attractive soccer moms with no wedding rings walked by, looking at Danny and whispering. "What?" he called out, putting on his most winning smile, "you ladies can't spare a kiss for charity?"

"We tried," one of them said. "The tickets were sold out. Apparently someone was very much into..." she looked him up and down, clearly liking what she saw, "'charity.'"

Sold out? Danny frowned as the words sunk in. If his booth was sold out, where was the line of people?

He pulled out his phone to call Grace, but a voice stopped him. 

"A kissing booth, Danny?"

Danny sighed. He'd made sure Steve had no idea what he was doing today--how had Steve found out? "My daughter asked for my help," he said, turning to see Steve leaning against the side of the booth. "What would you have me do?"

Steve's eyes sparkled with amusement, and Danny swore he did something to them to give them extra sparkle. Maybe it was all the sea water. "It's very sweet," Steve said, "sacrificing your lips and endangering your health for Grace's school." 

"Not that it matters," Danny said, "since I haven't had so much as one customer."

"How odd," Steve said, in a voice Danny knew, a voice that said Steve didn't think it was odd at all.

"Is it?" Danny challenged.

Steve leaned an arm on the shelf. "We can't have people thinking you have no customers. What would they say?"

"Apparently I have customers," Danny said, starting to wonder if maybe...but no. It couldn't have been Steve. "But no one's come by."

"Maybe they're shy."

Or maybe it could've been, Danny thought, wetting his lips. "Maybe they are." 

"But we can't have people thinking no one wants to kiss you," Steve said. "Maybe I should rescue you from that fate."

"Sorry," Danny said, hoping he was right, and hoping he wouldn’t be sorry at all, "you have to have a ticket."

Steve held up a hand, one ticket pinched between his thumb and forefinger. "Like this?"

"How did you get that?"

"I bought it."

"They're sold out."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "Imagine that. I guess that means I'm going to be the only one kissing you."

And really, Danny was okay with that. More than okay. But Steve couldn't have picked a slightly less public place to make his move? Like, the International Marketplace? Maybe Honolulu International?

Uncertainty flashed across Steve's face. "If you don't want--"

"No," Danny said quickly, grabbing the ticket before Steve could move away. "I want," he said, leaning in. "Believe me, I want."

Steve's smile was still growing as their lips met. The kiss was gentle at first, as if Steve was still worried Danny might not want this. Danny put a hand behind Steve's head, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss, leaving no doubt as to how much he wanted this.

"I think I'm gonna need all those tickets I bought," Steve muttered against Danny's mouth.

"Goof," Danny said, letting Steve's head go and backing off just enough to meet his eyes. "You didn't have to pay to kiss me."

"Don't knock a grand gesture," Danno," Steve said. "Besides, it made Grace happy."

"Grace orchestrated this?!"

Steve scratched at his neck as a flush rose steadily up it. "She, uh, might have called to tell me you were doing this," he admitted. "And how I could go about buying tickets. Maybe hinted that I should buy them all?"

"My daughter extorted money from you to kiss me?"

"Well, when you put it like that...." Steve bit his lip. "Don't be mad at her."

"I'm not," Danny said with a dismissive wave. "But she has no room to complain when I meddle in her love life once she starts dating."

Danny didn't understand Steve's sudden grin until Steve ducked his head and said, "So, what, we're dating now?"

Danny reached out to pull him around into the booth. "Babe, we've been dating since we met--it just took you a few years to notice."

Steve's smile was so blinding, Danny had to cover it with a kiss. 

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
